Normal life
by Mad hatter girl122
Summary: Sequel to an adventure fit for a dream. After me and Sasuke walk though the portal we get sent to my world. With everyone else. So how will school life treat the characters? And what would the parents say when they see the characrters, read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Normal life.**

I woke up breathing hard, I look around, I see my three rats swaying on the ladder, waiting for me, begging to come out. I also notice that I'm fourteen again ad that my calendar says it September 3rd 2008.

"It was a dream" I said to no one and lower my head in sadness.

"What was a dream?" A voice spoke; I snap my head up and see Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi standing at my door.

"So I really did go to your world" I say, they look at me strangely. I wave my hand in a sign for them to come in. They sat on my bed and I closed the door."Ok, so I think I should start to explain how I knew everything I knew, right" I whisper.

Sasuke nodded while everyone else stared at me oddly. I walk over to were my graphic novels are and pull out Naruto volume 1.

"Well here you guys are just an anime and a manga series which a lot of people read" I said, they tilted their heads to the side in confusion. "It's hard to explain. But what will be harder is to explain to my parents that you are here, and, oh no!" I groan.

"What?" They all ask.

"Shaun isn't going to like this" I groan again.

"What? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, he doesn't have a clue.

"Well my big bro, Shaun doesn't like Sasuke" I say simply. "And he doesn't like Naruto always shouting believe it" I state in a matter of factly kind of way..

"Why doesn't he like Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, he just doesn't. Like on time I had a background on my laptop for Sasuke because I thought it was a cool picture. He saw it and goes 'ah Sasuke' and then he mutters something. I asked him if there was a problem with that and he goes everyone likes Sasuke" I remember that, it wasn't funny.

"Well we better tell him first, he seems to know the most about it" Kakashi said.

I nodded and lead them quietly into his room. I stand up on the chair to his desk and shake him lightly.

"Shaun wake up, I need to tell you something important" I whisper harshly to my older brother. He shifts till he is facing me and glaring at me.

"What?" He asks clearly annoyed that he got rudely woken up at 4:45am on a school morning.

"This" I say and turn on his light and shielded my eyes to agust to the sudden bright light.

"Amy why is there team 7 in my room, in our house and in our world?" He asks.

"Hard to explain, but do you mind if Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke stay in your room?" I ask.

"Whatever" he grunts "just make sure they don't disturb me" he grumbles as he drifts back to sleep.


	2. Meet my parents

**Chapter 2 of this. **

**Please read and reveiw.**

**I don't own Naruto or anything else in this fanfic**

* * *

Normal life.

I was now washed and dressed; Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were ready as well. My parents still didn't know about them, so now I have to say.

"Morning mum, morning dad!" I shouted as I quickly stumbled down the stairs, with the others behind me.

"Good morning Amy" My mum greets me, she doesn't see the others because they are on the top part of the stairs.

"Mum...dad I...um have something to...tell you" I try to word my sentence right.

"What is it?" My mum and Dad asks.

"Guys come down" I call up the stairs, and seconds later Sasuke came down followed by Sakura, Naruto and finally Kakashi. When they get to where I am standing they all stand behind me.

"Amy what the hell!?" My dad yells out of confusion and stares at us waiting for an answer.

"You might not believe me but I actually got transported to the Naruto world, lived there for four years. But time seems to have stopped for us" I try to explain as best as I could.

I sigh, "can they stay here until we find them a way back to the Naruto world?" I ask.

My mum nodded after she comes out of her little state of surprise and confusion.

"Just as long as they don't do the same thing on the show" she says, she was in the living room when I was watching Naruto and saw alot of the time Sasuke and Naruto fighting.

"Thanks mum!" I shout and hug my mum tightly. _"I missed home" _I thought.

"So we are going to have to live with fish cake and salt and pepper" my dad jokes, but I still hate it when he does that.

"Dad Sakura means cherry blossom and only Naruto means fish cake" I explain, but still he keeps on taking the piss out of it.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks.

"In this world Sakura means-" I start to explain but was rudely interrupted.

"Salt and pepper!" My dad yells in glee at how annoyed I was getting.

"No, it means cherry blossom which is a pink flower and Naruto means fish cake which is food" I explain and glare at my dad to warn him not to say another word.

* * *

At 8:15 we left for my school.

"Kakashi we'll see if you can be a temporary teacher, so you have something to do instead of reading make out paradise" I say. "Also NO jutsu and NO sharingan, got it!" I snap at them, they nod apart from Naruto.

"Why can't we use jutsu?" He asks.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yells and hits him on the head.

"Owww" Naruto whines as he rubbed his badly hurt head.

"This world doesn't have charka or anything like you have" I explain really slowly for Naruto to understand. "Alright come on we are almost at my school I say_."Now everything is back to normal_" I think to myself sadly.

* * *

**Please read and review**

**And please no flaming**


	3. Trying to explian and greetings

**Chapter 3 of this. **

**Please read and reveiw.**

**I don't own Naruto or anything else in this fanfic**

* * *

**Normal life.**

We had got to my school, talked to the principle and were now walking to my form room.

"Jade, Flo!" I shout and we run to each other. When I reach my friends I see six very familiar people walking slowly towards us. I notice them as Gaara, Kankuro, Termri, Hinata, Kiba and Shino. "So how many Naruto characters are here?" I ask.

"We don't know" Termri spoke.

So let me get this straight, we have been transported to our world, on the day that Amy went to your world and gone back to being 14" Flo said, trying to understand all of this.

"What do you mean by our and your world?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Kiba asked.

_"I guess Flo and Jade didn't explain it to them. But then again I do know about Naruto more that they do" _I thought. "I'll explain" I say.

Everyone turns their head towards me, waiting for my answer.

"Well in this world you guys are not real" I say it as simply as possible, like it was the easiest thing in the world to say.

"What do you mean by 'not real'?" Kiba asks.

"In this world you guys are just part of a manga and an anime, that some people in this world watch or read. Naruto is popular" I explain slowly so they can kind of understand.

"Yes! I'm popular!" Naruto shouts and punches the air and has a HUGE grin on his face.

"No" I say and Naruto stops grinning and sulks like a little kid that didn't get what he wanted. "The show and the manga is called Naruto and it is about how Naruto goes from a prankster to a great shinobi. All of you are really popular with your own set of fans. But some people do hate a couple of you guys" I say. I look at Sasuke and he looks relieved. _"Probably because all the people in this world don't like him for on reason or another" _I think.

"Come on, Mike is probably waiting for us" Flo says, we all nod and head for our form room.

_"It's good to be back" _I think happily.

* * *

We walk into the tiny hallway between the two class rooms.

"Hi Mike" I greet, I look over to the other side and see Tenten, Neji and Lee. "Hi guys" I greet them.

"Hiya guys" Flo and Mike greet at the same time.

"Hello" Jade squeaks out the simple greeting.

After we all say our greetings, a idiot, that me and my friends all know and love, (much like Naruto) pops his head though the small door and grins his cheeky grin.

"Hiya" he says.

"Hi Chris" we all greet him.

"What a drag" a lazy voice says in a bored way.

"Oh shut up Shikamaru" a voice scolds. After that a light, bleach blonde girl with pale blue eyes that sparkle walked thought the small door, after her a lazy looking boy that looks like he wants to sleep forever, his deep chocolate eyes match his expression and his pineapple leafs like hair and finally a short chubby person that held a tight grip on his bag of chips (crisps) so no one could take them off of him, walked though the door.

"Hi" Ino greets everyone.

"Hey" Shikamaru lazily says.

"Hi" Choji said while munching on his chips.

"This may not be as fun as it was in the Naruto world, oh well. It will still be fun" I thought as my usual, boring school life starts.

* * *

**Please read and review**

**And please no flaming**


	4. Problem

**Chapter 4 of this. **

**Please read and reveiw.**

**I don't own Naruto or anything else in this fanfic**

* * *

**Normal life.**

It was now break time, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto had the same lessons as me, Hinata, Kiba and Shino had the same lessons as Jade, Gaara, Termri and Kankuro had the same lessons as Flo, Neji, Tenten and Lee had the same lessons as Mike and Shikamaru, Ino and Choji had the same lessons as Chris, so they don't get lost since this is new to them.

"Oh no" I suddenly groaned.

"What?" My friends asked me, they stared at me waiting for an explanation.

"Sol" I said that dreaded name, as the owner of the name came up to me and hugged me! (He sometimes does do that, I do hate him).

"Hi babe" he said sarcastically.

"Get lost" I say and try to push him off. "Baka yota"(1) I hiss the Japanese insult at him.

"What?!" He nearly shouts "did you swear at me!?" He asks, he was about to hit me, when Sasuke grabs his arm tightly. (He takes ANY insult FAR to seriously)

"You bustard!" He yells, I look at Sasuke and his sharingan is activated.

"Sasuke stop!" I say and rap my arms gently around him and grip is arm that is almost crushing Sol's arm. After a minute Sasuke let go, and his sharingan deactivated.

"New kid" Sol hisses "you'll pay" he then leaves, I look around to see a small crowd around us, staring in complete shock. No one has done that to Sol and got away with no bruises.

* * *

It was now the last unit which was English.

_"Thirty minutes into the lesson and still no teacher! Where is that teacher?" _I scream in my head, I look around Flo is with me so are the sand siblings and team 7. _"Wait! What if we have Kakashi sensei" _I think again.

The door opens and in walk the scarecrow (2) himself. He was STILL wearing his mask and his headband was still over his sharingan eye.

"Sorry I'm late but a pretty girl asked me to dance and I just couldn't say no" he spoke in a lazy, calm way.

"LIAR KAKASHI SENSEI!" I shout "you can't be late to the lessons if your a teacher. This isn't your old school; our lessons are only 50mins long!" I scream again, I could tell that he was smiling because of the way his visible eye closed and slowly walked over to my seat. (Kakashi is a supply teacher, but I'll keep him for English in the story).

"Thank you for informing me on that Amy chan, now do you know how to work this register thing" he whisperers the end part, I nod and show him how it works.

"Amy?" Anya calls across the room when I sat down, I nod for her to continue. "What does chan mean, and why did he call you it?" She asks. All the eyes were on me.

"Well chan is a suffix that is used for: girls, little boys, pets and among lovers. It gives a sense of childish cuteness, and he called me it because I know him and has given him permission to call me it, since he is from Japan". I explain to her. With that the lesson began.

* * *

**Please read and review**

**And please no flaming**

**(1) Baka yota means stupid idiot.**

**(2) Kakashi means Scarecrow**


	5. What next?

**Chapter 5 of this. **

**Please read and reveiw.**

**I don't own Naruto or anything else in this fanfic**

* * *

**Normal life.**

It was now the end of school; we were all at the bike racks so Chris and Flo can unlock their bikes.

"Hey guys I have an idea" I say, they looked at me, so I continued. "We can go to my house and discuss what to do, like help you guys get back and disguise you so you fit in. But only small changes" I say again, they nod.

"But Amy, how will we tell our parents where we are? And what about your mum and Chris?" Flo asked me, I had already thought of that.

"You guys can use mine and Chris's mobiles, and I'll tell my mum that it is extremly important that Chris is there" I explain Flo's little problems. Just then Kakashi shows up, so with everyone we set off to my house.

* * *

"Mum, I'm home!" I shout as I step in the door.

"Hi Amy!" My mum shouts back.

"Mum can some friends stay?" I asked, my mum comes down the stairs and when she spots Chris she glares.

"Amy what did I say about Christopher coming round" she says in a kind-of angry voice.

"It is important that he is here, because he needs to know what will happen since he is looking after Shikamaru, Ino and Choji" I explain.

"Alright, but just this once and make sure that he keeps his voice down" My mum agrees, I nod. "Amy how many are there?" She asks (everyone is standing outside the door but some you can't see from the door).

"25 in total" I answer, "don't worry we will keep our voices down" I reassure her, so with that she lets everyone in and we sit in the living room with the door closed.

"Alright first things to change" I say as everyone sat on the couches and floor. "Sasuke, nothing to you will change, but don't activate your sharingan, keep the curse seal hidden and don't activate it" I say and he nods in understanding. "Sakura, all we need to do is buy you a wig, we will just say that you wanted your hair a different colour" she nods as well. "Naruto, we will just have to say that the whiskers are scares that you got when you where little" he nods too. "Choji we will just cover up the swirls". "Gaara, cover up your black rings around your eyes and cover up the symbol for love on your forehead". "Kankuro, no face paint". "Neji, change your eye colour". Hinata, change your eye colour and get you a wig". "Kiba, we will have to cover up your red fangs on your cheeks". "Kakashi, no headband, we can buy you an eye patch instead" I say this before he can argue with me. "The rest of you can stay the same because you guys already fit in".

"Alright so what will happen next?" Tenten asked me, I smirked as a plan popped into my head.

_"Oh what fun this will be" _I thought.

* * *

**Please read and review**

**And please no flaming**

**This will be the last chapter before I go to America**


	6. Bus ride

**Sorry if it's really short but I couldn't think of anything else and I almost gave up on it because no one was reviewing it, until Fallen star that finds light reviewed and gave me some brilliant ideas for what could happen next. **

**So I will keep going for that person, and my friend Chris, WHO ISN'T HELPING AT ALL!**

**Sorry but I needed to give a HUGE thanks to that reviewer because that person raised my spirt on this, so enjoy!**

**And I don't own anything, apart from the justsu that are made up for my friends.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

Normal life.

I stood up and walked to the living room door but was stopped by my older brother, Shaun.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his eyes glued on me.

I smiled sweetly at him and jabbed my thumb behind he looked shocked as he saw more of the Naruto characters and then looked back at me waiting for an explanation.

"Well I need to ask mum if we could get the bus into town go shopping, now" I said. "So excuse me please I need to talk to mum, you can stay here if you like and talk to them. They won't bite" I said as I walked past him and into the kitchen. "Mum?" I called.

"Yes Amy?" My mum asked as she turned her attention to me.

"Me and the others need to go to take the bus to town right now to get them some clothes and other things to make them fit in so can I borrow £30 and that would be my three weeks of my pocket money?" I asked and stared at my other with hope in my eyes.

"Yes you can but call me when you're coming home" My mother told me and went to get her purse and she handed me the money.

"Thanks mum" I thanked her and then walked to the living room. "Come on guys, let's go!" I say.

So they all got up and me Flo and Jade went to change in my room (we had to do something in school so we had to bring in clothes) and Chris and Mike went to change one in the downstairs toilet and one in the upstairs bath room.

* * *

We are now on the bus to town, it was a quite ride between us as we kept quite but everyone around us was talking and having a laugh with there friends or family till they got to their destination. Naruto was even quite, which I found really troubling so I turned around to face him with a blank look on my face.

He seem confused by the look I was giving him and was about to speak when I interrupted him before he could say one word.

"Why are you so quite?" I asked with a hint of concern in my voice and stare softened.

"I'm nervous ok, I mean this is all new to me I'm not used to it, happy?" He whispered.

I understood his discomfort because I've felt it a lot of time before.

"Hey I understand, because I've felt like that around people I'm forced to work with and I don't like them and they don't like me" I said softly. "But I felt that in your world…I felt safe, and like your world was my home and I felt right not sticking out. It felt nice" I finished explaining how the Naruto world felt to me.

"Well that's odd, why did you feel like that Amy?" Naruto asked me.

"Well I always wanted adventure but I can't find it here, no matter how many theme parks me and my family go to or go on holiday. I always found my adventure in my manga books" I answered.

"Oh" he whispered and then turned his gaze back outside the window so I turned around again.

"Do you really feel like that?" Sasuke asked me (since he was sitting next to me).

I turned my head to face him ad smiled slightly.

"Of course I do, I'd rather be in your world than this one, it's too boring here" I answer and then we all just fall back into our comfterble silence until we reach our stop (which is the last stop).**

* * *

**

Angain please read and review and keep on reading this.

****

Until next time.


	7. Finally done and nightmeres

**Sorry if it's really short but I couldn't think of anything else and I almost gave up on it because no one was reviewing it, until Fallen star that finds light reviewed and gave me some brilliant ideas for what could happen next. **

**So I will keep going for that person, and my friend Chris, WHO ISN'T HELPING AT ALL!**

**Sorry but I needed to give a HUGE thanks to that reviewer because that person raised my spirt on this, so enjoy!**

**And I don't own anything, apart from the justsu that are made up for my friends.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

Normal life.

5 minutes have pasted since we got off the bus and Naruto, Mike and Chris were already moaning about how bored they were, and it was driving me crazy! I swear they moan so much that they can make a nun swear.

"GUYS! SHUT UP!" I snapped at them "this is important, do you want people to find out about you?" I questioned, irritation laced though my words.

"W-Well no but-" Naruto started but I rudely interrupted him.

"No buts! Now stop moaning, you sound like 5 year olds!" I snapped harshly then I turn on my heel and walk to the first shop.

* * *

An hour later we got all their clothes. Sasukes' clothes were dark jeans, white tops, black tops and blue tops. Narutos' was a mix of bright orange black, dark blue and a couple of jeans. Sakuras' was basically pink and white. Everyone else had there favourite colours, jeans and combats. We are now looking for some of their wigs and contact lens (I think that's how you spell it anyway).

"Hm…Neji" I squeaked quietly as I walked up to him and looked into his chocolate brown eyes (we got his and Hinatas' is deep blue).

"Hm" He answered and looked at me.

"Your going to have to have your hair cut" I said in a really innocent way as to get him to agree easier than just flat out telling him, instead I went for the little kid asking his mum to get a toy that he REALLY is dieing for.

"No" was Nejis' sort stubborn answer as he started to slowly walk around me.

I dashed in front of him and gave him a stern look so he might take me seriously this time and see it my way.

"Neji, you will seem out of place if you walk around with long hair, no boy I know has as long hair as yours so we are going to have to cut it" I reason with him. He sighs.

"Fine" was his reply.

* * *

We were finally done Neji's hair had been cut and he now looks like a normal person. Gaara and Choji was easy, all we had to do was cover up the parts that would give them away and also used a giejustsu on it to make their faces look normal.

"Bye guys!" I shout as everyone goes home to leave.

"Let's go home" I say as I turn to the others, they all nod.

* * *

"Hey it's that fucking annoying bitch" A voice says, that sounds familiar for some odd reason.

"Can I blow her up, yeah?" Another voice asks. Wait that…DEIADARA!

I finally snap my eyes open to see that I'm near the meeting place for my friends at school. On the main block (which is the science, maths and English block) I see 11 people wearing black cloaks that had red clouds on it.

"The Akatsuki!" My mind shrieks in fear and yells at my muscles to move and run as fast as possible to safety, but my body refused to move as I stare terrified at who are standing far above my paralyzed body.

"No let Itachi take care of this wrench" another person said, I looked at him and instantly recognized the bright orange hair. It's the 'leader' of the Akatsuki, Pein."After all it is his brothers girlfriend" he speaks again.

Itachi suddenly appears in front of me, and then a second later I'm caught in the Tsukuyomi. I see the whole massacre, blood and bodies covered the streets down in the Uchiha district, blood also spattered on the all of all the buildings in the district. I then see Sasuke, when he was 7 and him seeing everything that I saw, except less gory, I saw him cry in pain, in fear and sadness. It all flooded into me so fast I thought that the feelings were going to rip me apart in a slow painful way. I screamed as the pain in my chest grew worse, threatening to explode out of me like I was some volcano that was just about to erupt.

"AMY!" A voice called, the images started to turn black.

"I will get you" Itachi said just before he disappeared with the darkness.

"AMY!" The same voice called again.

I shot up and screamed, but a hand wrapped around my mouth I looked to see Sasukes' face. I ripped his hand of my mouth and wrapped my arms around him in a bone crushing hug and cried violently into his clothed chest. He also gently wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed.

"I-Ita-Itachi" I said the cursed name into Sasukes' chest.

"What about him?!" Sasuke demanded quietly and his arms loosened and looked at my tear stained face.

"It started out at the school and the whole Akatsuki were there. The leader gave Itachi the order to make me suffer, he used the Mangekyo Sharingan on me, and I saw the whole massacre of the Uchiha clan, I saw you and felt your pain, then just before I woke up he said to me that he will get me. It hurt Sasuke, and I still feel the pain" I explained, I looked up at him he was angry at first, but I don't know why, then his eyes softened when he looked at me.

"Go to sleep, I'll stay with you until morning" He said as he got in the other side of the bed (I have a double bed and they sleep downstairs in the living room on air beds). I snuggled next to him and instantly feel asleep.

* * *

****

Sorry for the lon wait but I haven't had enough time to write.

Angain please read and review and keep on reading this.

****

Until next time.


	8. OWWWWWWWWW! Stupid brother

**Sorry if it's really short but I couldn't think of anything else and I almost gave up on it because no one was reviewing it, until Fallen star that finds light reviewed and gave me some brilliant ideas for what could happen next. **

**So I will keep going for that person, and my friend Chris, WHO ISN'T HELPING AT ALL!**

**Sorry but I needed to give a HUGE thanks to that reviewer because that person raised my spirt on this, so enjoy!**

**And I don't own anything, apart from the justsu that are made up for my friends.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

Normal life.

It was now near the end of the month and it was a Thursday so we had double P.E., and we had chosen trampling. I knew of the dangers, because last year I had an accident , I had got a cut from falling off and hitting the deck chair which caused a two inch deep cut that was one inch away from my spine, so I was extremely lucky.

It was now my second go, the other girls had asked to put the music on, sir said yes. I started to lose my concentration and didn't do the front drop I wanted to do, after ten seconds I tried again and succeed but lost it again when Flo talked as I came up. I can't remember what happened but all I remember is a sharp pain travelling though my foot, I feel in a heap on the trampoline and clutched my ankle.

"Ow" was all I said Anya and Hannah helped my down safely, I put my now swollen 3 times its normal size, pain shoot right though it. "No, I-I ca-can't p-pu-put it on the floor…it hu-hur-hurts" I gasped.

Anya and Hannah brought my to the nearest wall and gently lowered me down so I was in a sitting position.

Sasuke was immediately at my side (he was in the other half of the sports hall doing basket ball).

"What happened!?" He demanded.

I started to shake and breathe shakily.

"What happened?" He asked the teacher, Mr Walls but this time he was a lot calmer.

"Well the others just said that they saw her clutch at her ankle and said ow. But that is all I know" Mr Walls answered him.

"Amy, what happened?" He asked, even softer this time, I turned to him and looked into his eyes, they held concern and worry.

"I-I lo-lost m-my co-concetration wi-wit-with th-the music, I th-thin-think I twisted my an-ankle" I said shakily.

* * *

He stayed by my side all the time soon the nurse came and said that they called my mum and the hospital to send an ambulance over, they also asked if my brother can come with my, since I couldn't go on my own. A lone silent tear slowly runs down my face.

My brother slowly walks into the sports hall and over where I am sitting. Sasuke moves to the other side of me and my brother bends down to my eye level.

"That's why I don't like trampolines" He states calmly in a joking way, my hand rested on Sasukes' to calm him down before he did anything. I cracked a smile, but in my head in beating my bro into the ground so he goes six feet under.

"You're supposed to be my older brother Shaun!" My mind screams at him, as I gently slap him on the arm, he chuckles."You're supposed to comfort me! Not take the piss out of me!" My mind screams again.

* * *

The paramedics soon came, and asked me all the same questions, I answered them all, they then put me on gas and air, as they started to put me in the ambulance, Sasuke is waiting outside, ready to jump in at the right moment, I take the tool out of my mouth.

"No, Sasuke" I say above the noise of the crowd (a lot of kids gathered around.

He looked up to protested, but I think that he realized that there was only two seats and that he would need to stay and tell the others what happened. He looks back at me and nods, but he still stands there.

I smile in relief that he understands that he doesn't always needs to be there for me after all, I have my brother there for me so I'll be fine.

* * *

I was released from the hospital hours later with a half a cast on with crutches and in one of the hospitals wheelchairs.

My Nan pulls up 10 minutes later and takes me and my mum home.

* * *

When 3:30 came around Naruto burst though the door and runs to my side, with out taking his shoes off!

"Amy are you ok?!" The question raced out of his mouth at lighting speed, but I understood what he said.

"Yes Naruto I'm fine, I just have a broken ankle, they think that it is cracked on both sides, but don't worry, it doesn't hurt. Well it would only hurt if you hit it, but the you wouldn't be living if you did that" I say to him, and give a sickly sweet smile, he understands that.

* * *

****

Sorry for the lon wait but I haven't had enough time to write.

Angain please read and review and keep on reading this.

****

Until next time.


	9. My transprot, and did I see someone?

****

Hi, I'm so sorry this is late, but I've been really busy with other stuff and I couldn't think of anything to write

But it is up now, so please enjoy the next chapter

AND PLEASE GIVE MY SOME IDEAS ON WHAT TO DO NEXT!!!!!!

Anyway read and review please

* * *

Normal life.

Well after a week of staying at home I went back to school to say that I was happy to go back would be the understatement of the year, I was bored stiff sitting at home on my bottom. But I was also very unhappy because I had to go to school in an old wheelchair.

"Well how are we going to fit this though those doors?" Naruto asked.

"Look" I said and leaned forward and grabbed the door handle "Naruto pull the wheelchair back and then when the door if fully open push it though.

"Ok" Naruto spoke and did as I said, we then entered the classroom and was about to take me to my seat in this stupid thing, oh no, no way in hell.

"NO PUT THE WHEELCHAIR THERE!" I shouted at Naruto who stooped and looked to where I was pointing and wheeled me to that spot.

Naruto did as I said and as soon as the stupid brakes went on I hoped out and after grabbing my bag I hoped to my seat.

"There, I don't need to sit in that stupid thing to get around classrooms" I said as a smile spread across my face as I propped my foot on the chair to my left.

"Whoa! Amy where you been!?" Leah asked as she slowly walked though the old wooden door.

"Remember that hospital van that came into the school playground?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, someone hurt themselves" Leah said.

"That was Amy" Flo said.

"Yep clumsy little me!" I yelled.

* * *

So it's near the end of brake time and we are all happliy around base of the amphitheatre and was about to go to science, but then Gemma Matvich, or as I call her, the witch bitch cam over.

"Hey Jade can I push Amy" Gemma asked but then before Jade could reply the witch pushed her out the way, she then started to run .

_"Oh no you don't!" _I yelled at her in my head and slammed the brakes on, that didn't do much, but it did slow her down a little when I felt that Gemma had slowed down enough I flipped my no injured foot rest up and put my foot down on the ground.

"Hey what are you doing!? You should be grateful that I am doing this!" Gemma snapped at me, as if she was scolding a 5 year old.

"Grateful!? You forcefully push my friend out the way, and thought that I would like it to be pushed around at top speed! And you expect me to be fucking grateful to be pushed by someone I don't like?!" I shouted at her.

She then just started laughing.

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HER!" _I screamed in my mind.

"Amy do you need help?" Termari asked as they all stared at me.

"Yes please Termari, we need to go to science now" I said.

Termari and the rest of the gang came over, I glimpsed at Sasuke and saw the famous Uchiha death glare, it was aimed at Gemma.

I reached out my hand and grabbed his, his head turned sharply towards me and looked at me with a small hint of concern and worry in his eyes, you would only be able to see it if you knew him really well to look for it.

"It's ok, she's stupid, not worth our time" I said with a small smile on my face, he nodded. I turned back around and out of the corner of my eye I saw a black figure …was that…Itachi?

I looked at the place but there was nothing there, maybe it was just my imagination, I am told that I have a wild imagination.

But still I couldn't help but think if that was real or not, I did feel a dark aura when I saw it and my stomach twisted a bit in a bad way, that means something bad or someone that can't be trusted is going to come.

"Amy are you alright?" Jade asks.

"Not really" I answered.

"What's wrong?" She asked again.

Well I thought that I just saw Itachi and I felt a dark aura and now my stomach is twisting, you know when I sense something bad is going to happen" I explained.

"Amy usually is right when it comes to this sort of stuff" Chris said. "She has a strange feeling in her gut and sometime or another something bad will happen to her, or us" Chris says again.

"Be on your guard at all times then" Gaara spoke quietly, almost couldn't be heared, but we heared him.

We all nodded and then headed off to science.

**

* * *

****I hope you enjoyed.**

**And I hope you keep on reading**

**Please review!**


End file.
